Copy Cat
Synopsis Zawadi's getting tired off being apart of a herd and wants to treated as an individual, so she seeks advice from Dandy Andi. But her wanting to be her own zebra, leads her into a confrontation with Sleek the Leopard. Summary Copy Cat- After being dropped in the Savanna, Badou and Munroe were getting ready for a new adventure and glad at that the fact Zawadi lives with a herd. But, to their surprise she feels like another stripe in the grass; can't be told apart from the other zebra as well as being an individual then all of a sudden their something stalking them. Then, a lion popped out and frighten them especially Zawadi so much she ran away but it was actually Dandy Andi coming to say hi, after that Badou told her to come back while Munroe said he wasn't scared and Badou figured that Zawadi would be sad that she missed introductions. However, Andi didn't find it so surprising because that's what zebras are made to do, but had to send the boys back home because Sleek has been sneaking around in the jungle. Next, the kids are all seen playing a game of Birdie Bonk and at the same time discussing on how Zawadi just ran away, then Babar came by hearing what happened and was proud that she acted upon instinct. As well as telling her that instinct is a memory that gets everyone out of trouble, but she didn't want to be like other zebra, so she when out to the Savanna to find Andi. When she does, she finds him sleeping and lets out a roar when he wakes up frightening the zebra twice, he asked why she is and Zawadi responded by saying she was looking for him. So she asks Dandy Andi to teach her on how to act like a lion, instead of a herd animal and which he agrees too. The lesson begins with Andi on how to be cool in the face of danger, it started of well until Zawadi got startled by a butterfly and he began to notice they've got their work cut out. She got to learn how to do her own thing; the next day while Badou and Munroe were playing in the hidden courtyard they notice that she isn't acting the zebra that they remember and she left the courtyard. The young elephant knew where she was going and tried to stop her, but she actually went off to see Andi but he wasn't there and followed his tracks or was she? Badou and Munroe went into the Savanna to look for her and ask their lion friend but he hadn't see her. Zawadi ended up in the Deep Jungle, but still tried to keep it cool, move on and it didn't last long when she came in contact with Sleek. She tried to scare her off but it didn't work and she ran off screaming with her friends hearing it during the chase Sleek got herself caught in quicksand and asked the young zebra for help. As soon as her friends caught up to her they all helped the leopard out of the mud and was proud of that Zawadi went out of her to help a predator in trouble. Back at the palace they were all playing a game of birdie bonk and saw Babar skating and said he was proud of what Zawadi did for Sleek and she was proud too. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes starring Badou and friends Category:Episodes starring Zawadi Category:Adventures with Badou, Munroe and Zawadi Category:Adventures outside of the palace Category:Red titlecards Category:In the Savanna